


help my worlds collide

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (not quite mitch/auston/mat but enough to warrant the tag imo? idk what this is), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hockey Is Hot, M/M, check endnotes for more warnings, past Mat/Mitch and Mat/Auston, tagging this has been an experience, whatever it's self-indulgent and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: It’s not often that Auston thinks about guys he used to hook up with.





	help my worlds collide

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing written in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%.
> 
> Uh I have no excuse for this besides the fact that I'm ride-or-die for Mitch/Auston and love Mat Barzal an awful lot, and they've all known each other for a while, so. Thanks to A for reading this and to Twitter for enabling this. Set during Known Ranger Killer™ Mat Barzal's five-point game on January 13th, 2018. Detailed, spoilery warnings in the endnotes, please check 'em out if you have concerns or triggers related to privacy!

It’s not often that Auston thinks about guys he used to hook up with.

He has Marns; he’s _happy_ with Marns. Like, they’re hardcore, head-over-heels in love, and it is, without a doubt, one of the best things in Auston’s life. Mitch is sweet and funny, and he’s pretty much got Auston wrapped around his finger—which, granted, he pretty much has everyone wrapped around his finger, but Auston more than anyone else.

But the thing is, they’re watching the Islanders play the Rangers, because that’s what’s on, and Mat Barzal is playing the kind of hockey that makes Auston’s mouth water.

His head is on Mitch’s shoulder when Mat scores his second goal of the game—off his own rebound, five minutes after his first, jesus—and before Auston can stop himself, his breath catches.

“Uh,” Mitch says, and when Auston looks up, he looks guilty, for some reason. “Sorry.”

“Wh—” Auston starts, but then he feels Mitch’s grip on his shoulder loosen. He hadn’t even realized it had gone tight.

“Just—never mind,” Mitch says, and there’s a flush high on his cheeks, which is probably a little bit embarrassed, but also, definitely kind of turned on.

Auston shifts a bit, and when Mitch turns his face, he leans in and kisses him, and he’s not really sure what he’s going for. Kissing’s just a thing they do, because they’re boyfriends and they can, and Auston’s not really trying to turn it into something—maybe just trying to remind himself that he’s definitely still obsessed with Mitch, even if he’s thinking about the first time he ever realized Mat was checking him out—but he’s very on board when Mitch decides to turn it into something, and it goes from kissing to _kissing,_ fast and hot and needy, and then Auston’s brain decides to focus on Mitch and only Mitch.

He climbs into Auston’s lap, and when he grinds down, Auston kind of shivers. Mitch’s hands are gripping at him harder now, almost possessive, and as he’s kissing down Auston’s neck, Mat’s face appears on the screen, and maybe Auston should feel guilty about it, but seeing it makes the whole thing even hotter.

Then, the commentators say Mat’s name, and Mitch groans.

For a second, Auston thinks he’s imagining it, because the feeling of Mitch’s breath against the skin of his neck is something that could’ve been ripped right out of one of his fantasies, but then Mitch rests his forehead on Auston’s collarbone. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I can’t—”

“It’s okay,” Auston says, trying to sound reassuring, but Mitch shakes his head.

“No, sorry, this is so fucked up,” Mitch says. He doesn’t move, just leaves his fingers tangled in the fabric of Auston’s shirt, so Auston rubs his back, steady and reassuring.

“Is this okay?” Auston asks, and Mitch nods. Usually Mitch is the one giving out this kind of comfort, but he’s gotten better at accepting it when he needs it, which is something Auston’s kind of proud of.

“Sorry,” Mitch says after a second, and he lifts his face from Auston’s shirt.

Auston doesn’t say anything, just raises a pointed eyebrow.

“Oh my god, we’ve been over this,” Mitch says, a little exasperated. “I’m not genuinely apologizing for killing the mood, it’s just a thing people say.”

“Okay,” Auston says. “Do you wanna talk about why you wanted to stop?”

Mitch goes red. “I mean—I don’t want to, but we probably should.”

“Alright,” Auston says, then looks at Mitch, expectant.

Mitch looks at him for a second, and then he laughs, kind of nervous. “Oh my god, you’re turning into me.”

Auston gives him a small shrug, smiling. “I learned from the best.”

“Imagine going back in time a year and telling our past selves that you’d be the one pushing us to have, like, a potentially difficult conversation,” Mitch says. “That’d be so wild.”

“Things change,” Auston says. “I get it, now, talking about shit is important.”

“Look at you, growing as a person,” Mitch says.

“You’re deflecting,” Auston says.

“Aw—”

“Mitch,” Auston says.

Mitch sighs. “Alright, fine, we can get nostalgic later.”

“Like, if you don’t want to talk about it now—”

“It’s not a big deal,” Mitch says. “Just—”

He cuts himself off when the commentators say Barz’s name again, and they both watch as he takes a faceoff. Auston can’t see his expression, but he’s known Barz for long enough that he can picture it.

He wins it cleanly.

“God, I’m sorry,” Mitch says, putting the game on mute.

“No, it’s cool,” Auston says. “The game is—distracting.”

Mitch looks down, turns even redder. “Uh, yeah.”

There’s a beat of silence before he speaks, and Auston’s mind starts to wander, trying to figure out what has Mitch feeling guilty like this, but Mat’s face is on the screen again, sweaty and beautiful as ever, and now Auston’s feeling guilty too, because Mitch is right here, and—

Something occurs to him.

And it’s like, okay, yes, there’s still a large chance that Auston’s just projecting, because Mitch being distracted by Mat’s hockey for the same reason Auston is would be a little too perfect, but honestly, most things about Mitch are a little too perfect, so Auston wouldn’t put it past them to be on the same page right now.

“Is it—” Auston gulps. “Are you, like, into Barzal?”

Mitch looks up, but doesn’t quite meet Auston’s eye when he speaks. “You hooked up with him, right?”

Auston freezes, because he’s not sure how Mitch knows that. It hadn’t been, like, a secret—just a thing he tried not to talk about too openly, and that was mostly to avoid getting roasted by the NTDP guys for “sleeping with the enemy”—but still.

“At tournaments and stuff, yeah,” Auston says, and then, just to be clear, he adds, “way back, before I met you.”

Mitch nods. “Yeah, I know.” He bites his lip. “I, uh—so did I.”

Auston’s entire world turns upside-down, and his first instinct is to be jealous, because Mitch is _his,_ but then he starts actually picturing it, and he’s pretty sure it’s the hottest thing he could imagine.

“Oh,” is all he manages to say.

“He—uh, he told me about it,” Mitch says. “About you guys, I mean. When we were—y’know.”

“When you were—” Auston gulps.

“Not in detail,” Mitch says. “Or—is this okay? That I’m talking about it?”

“Yeah,” Auston says hurriedly. “Yes, yeah, keep talking.”

Mitch gives him a look. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Auston says, and then, to get his point across, he runs his hands up Mitch’s thighs. “Tell me, please.”

“Oh,” Mitch says, catching on. “Well—he told me that I should, uh, y’know.” He runs his fingers lightly down Auston’s torso, then tucks his thumbs into the waistband of Auston’s jeans. “Get to know you.”

“So is that the reason you first—”

“No,” Mitch says quickly. “That was just—y’know, because I’m into you, or whatever.”

“Or whatever,” Auston repeats, kind of teasing, except his voice is a little breathless.

“Fuck off,” Mitch says, smiling, but his face is still very red. “I don’t think he was seriously trying to give me a referral. It was just—messing with me. Like, teasing, or whatever.”

“He talks a lot,” Auston says, and Mitch nods.

“All the fucking time,” Mitch says. “He told me you were the best blowjob he’s ever had, once, to try and get me to go down on him.”

“Oh yeah?” Auston says, and Mitch moves even closer. It’s not often that Auston feels small, but Marns is good at taking up space the way Auston needs him to, positioning them so that Auston’s the one who has to tilt his head back to look at him.

“Mmhmm,” Mitch says, pushing a strand of hair off of Auston’s face.

“What’d he say after?” Auston asks. “Was I still the best?”

“Oh, I told him that I was looking forward to letting you take his place in the top 5,” Mitch says. “I mean, it was bullshit, but it got my dick sucked, so.”

Auston’s not sure whether he’s more impressed or turned on, and he’s about to say as much, except then Mitch kisses him, slower this time, but still deep and filthy, and Auston feels almost trapped by the pace of it, which is probably what Mitch is going for.

“Marns,” Auston says, kind of whining.

“You’re so impatient,” Mitch says.

“You’re such a tease,” Auston says. “You’re worse than Barz.”

“Are you trying to pull some reverse psychology shit?” Mitch asks. “Because if you are, it’s not working.” He runs his hands down Auston’s arms. “You know I like teasing you, right?”

“God,” Auston says, closing his eyes, and he grinds his hips up, mostly because he wants Mitch to hold them down, which he does.

“You’re so fun,” Mitch says. “Did you let Barz boss you around like this?”

“Maybe,” Auston says, flushing a little. Whatever, he likes being told what to do, and Mitch is really into how much he likes being told what to do.

“He tried to do that with me, sometimes,” Mitch says, his hands teasing under the hem of Auston’s shirt.

“Did it work?” Auston asks.

“Nope.” Mitch smiles. “Wasn’t really our thing.”

“He’s on the ice now,” Auston says, and Mitch turns around, sitting right in Auston’s lap, and he grinds his hips down in a way that makes Auston shiver. Honestly, the fact that they’re both still fully clothed is a little ridiculous.

“God,” Mitch says, grabbing Auston’s hands and placing them on his waist. “He’s fucking incredible.”

“Almost as good as you,” Auston says, and he presses a kiss to Mitch’s shoulder blade.

“Nowhere near as good as you,” Mitch says. “Still amazing, though.”

“Can I touch you?” Auston asks.

“Hm,” Mitch says, pretending to think about it, and Auston knows he’s just doing it to be a tease, but he doesn’t call him out on it, because he knows it will just lead to more teasing, which is something Auston’s into sometimes, but right now, he’s kind of desperate.

Thankfully, Mitch seems to pick up on that.

“How about you blow me,” he says, standing up.

Auston gets on his knees dutifully, then looks up at Mitch. “Can I take off your pants?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Mitch says, and Auston can see that he’s hard as he unzips his jeans then tugs them down, then does the same with his boxers.

Auston bites his lip. “You should, like, talk about him.”

“You mean while you’re going down on me?”

“Yeah,” Auston asks.

“Like, his hockey?” Mitch asks. “Or what he’s like in bed?”

Auston had been thinking hockey, but the second option is definitely much more appealing. “I mean,” he says. “Whichever you want.”

“Which do you want?” Mitch asks.

Auston thinks about it for a second, and then he says,“I want you to tell me who’s better, me or him.”

Mitch looks down at him, his mouth slightly open like he’s about to answer, but before any words come out, Auston puts his mouth on his dick, and Mitch gasps.

“I mean,” Mitch says. “I’m gonna be biased.”

“Because I’m sucking your dick right now?” Auston asks, then goes down again.

“Well, sure, but also because I—” Auston takes even more of Mitch in his mouth, which earns him a groan, “—love you, y’know.”

Auston pulls off again, jerking Mitch lightly. “Still, there’s like, some objective stuff.”  

“I guess,” Mitch says. “I don’t know, you two are different.”

“Tell me how,” Auston says, then starts sucking his dick properly.

“I mean, you listen,” Mitch says. “You’re so focused when you do this, like—he was good, I guess, but you’re just—you’re out of this world.”

“So I’m better?”

“God, so much better,” Mitch says, throwing his head back.   

And, like, Auston has expectation on his side, but he still wants to prove Mitch right, so he just goes for it, takes all of Mitch in his mouth until he’s almost gagging, except they’ve done this a lot, so he knows just how far he can go.

“Fuck,” Mitch says, and his hips twitch forward, probably unintentionally, but Auston’s expecting it anyway. That’s the nice thing, about sex with Mitch—Auston knows exactly how to make it great, every time.

That’s true even when they do new stuff, and, like—Auston doesn’t want to judge, but there’s something about this that feels strange, taboo, talking about someone who’s not here. It’s probably… weird, or something, but there’s a lot of trust that goes into doing something weird. Like, Mitch’s eyes are fixed on someone else, but they both know that it’s really about the two of them. Auston’s a little jealous, maybe, but not, like, incredibly so. They’ve both hooked up with other people in the past, but the two of them together is their present, and, in Auston’s mind, their future.

“Holy fuck, this is good,” Mitch says, and Auston can tell he’s close by the way his breath gets even shorter, so he goes a little faster, squeezes his hand a little tighter, and it’s not long before Mitch groans and comes in his mouth, and Auston works him through it.

Mitch takes a few seconds to speak, and hasn’t quite caught his breath when he says, “Oh my god, I love you,” not looking at the TV at all. “Just—I love you a lot, you know that, right?”

“I know,” Auston says, and he runs a hand down Mitch’s shin. “I love you, too.”

“Good,” Mitch says. “Would it be weird if I texted him?”

“Who, Barz?”

“Yeah.”

Auston thinks about it for a second, then shrugs. “Probably not.”

“I’m gonna do it,” Mitch says, and then he reaches for his phone on the coffee table.

“Like, right now?” Auston asks, smiling.

“Yep,” Mitch says, already typing out a message.

“You’re ridiculous,” Auston laughs. “I still have your come in my mouth.”

Mitch glances down. “There’s a little bit on your face, too.”

Auston wipes at the corner of his mouth. “What’re you saying?”

“That his hockey’s so hot it got my dick sucked,” Mitch says. “If that’s cool.”

“Totally cool,” Auston says, suddenly excited at the idea of Barz knowing about this.

“Perfect,” Mitch says. “And… sent.”

Auston presses a kiss to Mitch’s knee, then sits back down on the couch, and Mitch puts his boxers on and joins him, throwing his legs over Auston’s carelessly.

Mitch’s phone buzzes, and he looks at it. “Oh, he responded.”

“What’d he say?” Auston asks.

Mitch smiles, then looks up from the phone. “He says thanks, and that we should call him after the game.” He raises his eyebrows, considering. “Do you wanna?”

Auston thinks about it for a second. “Do you?”

“I’d be game,” Mitch says.

“Then tell him we will,” Auston says.

Mitch starts typing. “I’m telling him we’ll see how the third period goes.”

“Oh my god,” Auston says, shaking his head and grinning.

“What?” Mitch says, indignant, but he’s smiling.

“No, it’s a good response,” Auston says. “Very you.”

“You love me, though,” Mitch points out.

“Fair enough,” Auston says, and then he leans back and waits for intermission to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Mitch and Auston both hooked up with Mat, and get off while thinking/talking about him. Mat isn't aware of this before it happens, but he's made aware/is on board with it after the fact. These guys are all fine with being talked about like this behind their backs, but, like, generally, a bunch of things in this could be considered an invasion of privacy.
> 
> Alternative summary:  
> 


End file.
